paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Unit Suggestions: Protectorate
= Electrical Protectorate Suggestions = Pending Parts and Pieces SPAM-carrier (special Pratctical armed machines) sample: a flying ship loosly based on the trade federation flagships from star wars, the carrier is unarmed Prim: releases loads and loads of SPAM-fighters sec: disembark module Niche: special (and i'm pretty sure no other air unit of the EP uses modules...), subunits function like the agressors of the skies, the carrier can replace lost fighters in a few seconds, but the carrier is unable to fight and rather slow SUB-UNIT: SPAM-fighter sample: a frightenly small light fighter armed with a single small machinegun, what it lacks in armor and power is compensated by it's moderate speed and absolute SPAM-ishnes.(the fighters can target both ground and air, but have considerable difficulty with fast flying units) the fighters fire the weapon of whatever module is inside the carrier, convential loadout is described above. The fighters can also operate only in a medium range from the carrier, if the carrier is destroyed, so are the fighters. (the difference with the locust is that these use modules,that they are smaller (they are essentialy just a flying agressor machinegun!)and that the locust has to reload. the carrier funcions as a heavy unit that can spam these fighters for free.) Carrier ability might be added to the Devastator Air Battleship IRIRIV Squad Description: A assembled squad of various little robots designed to harass the enemy and cause havoc in their base these squads were first deploys by the protective against a battle with the soviets 3 of the these squads assembled together through random robots went around the main battle undetected and caused so much havoc the soviets had to retreat from the field Weapon(s): Missles & machine guns Secondary: Niche it fills:sabatouer hit & run Source: http://concept-on-mac.deviantart.com/art/Robots-31985066?q=boost%3Apopular+robots&qo=17 Might make it in as a protocol dropping them in Growth-tank sample: a growing tank! prim: a simple tank gun whose power depends on the stage: sec: the tank becomes inactive and requires a slow trickle of funds (it also has near to no defens in this mode), but slowly grows into different stages: ultra light: form in wich it is constructed, weaker than the reflex light: matches reflex in power medium: somewhere between reflex and tripletank heavy: like Obilerator Ultra heavy: somewhat stronger than obilerator the stages require more time from stage to stage, quickest step is from ulight to light, the tank cannot activate it's secondary after it has already activated it once. Niche: special, build a bunch of these and let them grow, stop them in the desired stage and when well timed, they will always have some effect on the battlefield. trees inspired me Accepted, but as a turret nano-guise a group of nanobots wich can take the form of an object/enemy/ally (best used when copying moveable units, but if you like to waste funds, go ahead and block your base with civil buildings), it only costs the protectorate some funds to give building materials. after it has taken on a form(can't fire of course...), it cannot be sniffed out by dogs or scouts, because it basicly IS the unit... (or not, if you think it's OP to be sniffed out. it could also be the target, only then entirely grey, a player will see it, but the players units won't automaticly find or shoot at it) when you feel it's the time, you activate the secondary, at wich point the nanobots that make up the vechile fall apart in multiple effigy's niche: advanced Infiltrator deliverer. They’ll think about it Ripper Drone Tank Designed as a mid game support unit for the protectorate, and sits between their cheap spammable vehicles and their heavy-hitters in terms of power and cost. Releases a number of offensive drones to attack the enemy at mid to longish range. Uses weapon modules. The weapon of the drones depends upon which weapon module is in the tank, and tends to be designed to support other units with similar weapons. Secondary disembarks weapons module. Rollers flanking infantry, secondary switches between fast roller mode and more accurate stationary mode. they look like rolling robots in star wars gain massive flanking bonuses but it evens out because they do next to no damage, seriously low damage, 1000% bonus is suggested one of the fastest turning units in game when in roller mode (gains vehicle type armour in roller mode) it can fire on the move in roller mode De-copitater (Or Shredder-Copter) This Helicopter is so heavily loaded that it can only fly at ground level. It's normal attack is to fire frak and other sharp objects damaging enemies in a large radius in front of it. It's secondary ability it to spin it's at an increased rate allowing it to rush forward so that any infantry it nears get their heads cut off as it passes over them. It's blades are so sharp that it will also do damage to vehicles. The decapitating blades may be added to one of the existing helicopters Ravener stealth infantry, cannot attack until deployed and undeployed. once undeployed they die in 5 seconds and their primary attack stuns tanks for less than a second which makes the affected units look like they experiencing localized lag and makes it hard for commanders to fight back against a surprise assault. the units does not do much damage (meaning they need other troops to kill the laggy tanks) and the attack radius is small so groups of 10+ are necessary to be effective. stealthed when deployed. Assimilator A slight skeletal frame that is as weak (weaker?) than an Aggressor. It's primary attack to rush at enemy infantry and attach to them, turning the unit against their team. The captured unit cannot use it's secondary ability, but retains the secondary ability of the Assimilator, to destroy itself in a powerful explosion. (Equivalent to the force of an Empire "Honorable discharge" explosion.) (Unit suggested by Bluish-Green Productions) Nothing’s weaker than the Aggressor, but the “zombie” idea is actually pretty cool. Concept accepted, though will be worked over Revision Command Node Description: When a command node wants a physical body, this is what it makes. Looks like a combination of the GlaDOS personality cores and the Martian Tripods from Steven Spielberg's War of the Worlds (as quoted by Ferris) Weapon(s): Two fractal cannons fire independently. Secondary: The two fractal cannons fire on the exact same nanometer, increasing the damage exponentially Niche it fills: Assassination Mode Target Will probably be what it looks like, but won’t have the weapons The Cube Description: A flying Cube that watches over the battlefield from up close. Its main weapons are Fractal Blasters, which do heavy dammage to all units. Its seccondary, Singularity armor, greatly reduces speed and armor of the cube and prevents attack, but redirects half the attacks of all enemy units in the area towards the Cube, as well as also recovering hit points over time. In addition, if enimy units are attacking ground units under the singularity armor, and have their attacks redirected, only 50% of those attcks will dammage the cube. Weapon(s): Fractal Blasters Secondary: Switch to Singularity Armor (Redirects attacks towards the Cube.) Niche it fills:Protectorate VIP/ support unit They like a large imposing shape, but a cube? They can do better Vulture A semi-cost-effective, non-suicide air-to-air fighter. Cost effectiveness is the only plus, low attack/armor, moderate speed, but cheap. Special ability fires infecter missiles, that temporarily cause damage over time to a single aircraft. (Obviously based on the Vulture Droid from Star Wars.) Tech Suggestion The Electrostatic Repulsor device, is an unconventional lift-producing system. It is composed of one or more discs of metal that, when properly charged, statically induces a charge in the ground.They then switch to the opposite charge, thus repelling the discs, and the vehicle, off the ground electrostatically. By swiching charge polarity repeatedly, and very, very rapidly, vehicles with this tech would stay airborne, and could even use it for propulsion. It would look like the electrified disk things on the airships in The Matrix, and, due to energy restrictions, you'd probably need to use them on something big. Denied Denied Archive Kraken: Nanite Slick Description: Like the real giant squid the Kraken is based upon, this giant monster possesses internal reserves of a sticky and concealing matterial within it's body. Unlike real giant squid, this material isn't anything as harmless as ink, but is instead a type of sticky and interfering nanosludge. Once sprayed from the Kraken's form, this sludge will infect all nearby non protectorate naval vessels, slowing them down by interfering with their engines and slowly wearing away at their hulls. As well, any biological unit is likely to die outright from the toxic materials used to form the sludge. Niche: Anti Naval Support Aggressor: Garrison Clearing Description: Aggressors are so cheap that they can simply be ordered to swarm garrisoned buildings with no regard for losses. Aggressors can clear garrisoned buildings similarly to Imperial Warriors and Peacekeepers; every Aggressor that gets inside a garrisoned building will eliminate one garrisoned infantry, though you will also lose the Aggressor. Niche: Early game anti-garrison Hive Drone Carrier (different from the other one) Description: The Hive is a slow, high level Protectorate airship. It is unarmed by itself, but carries a massive number of module armed "Buzzer" drone swarms that will seek out and attack any enemy units (ground or air) within a large radius of the Hive. These drones are extremely weak and attack at melee range, but are extremely numerous and if destroyed will be replaced for free by the Hive after a short delay. Armament: Module armed Buzzer drone swarms; short range, low damage drones. Replaced for free by the Hive. Secondary: Defensive Matrix. The Hive orders the Buzzer swarms to draw fire for other Protectorate units. All Protectorate units in a large radius of the Hive gain shields that degrade over time, like the Point Defence Drones protocol. However, all Buzzers are destroyed in the process, and the Hive will not produce any new drone swarms for a while. Alternate Secondary: All Buzzer swarms gain magnetic armour effects, causing them to draw fire, but also causing them to lose their weapons. 'Hive' Drone Carrier Description: The 'Hive' Drone Carrier is a large, icosahedron-shaped metallic object. Unlike most Protectorate vehicles, it has decent armour. On activation of its secondary, the Hive detonates, stunning nearby units and releasing a swarm of short-lived, melee drones to attack nearby enemies. Secondary: Detonate. The Hive detonates, stunning nearby enemies and releasing a group of short-lived drones to attack the enemy. Niche: High level 'unit choice' to be purchased from tech building, supplements unit swarms. 'Acquisition' Engineering Vehicle Description: An unarmed, weakly armoured, lumbering vehicle, the Acquisition's strength is not in combat. However, the Acquisition has the ability into a capture station. This allows the Acquisition to function like an Immune, capturing buildings from a distance (Note that an Immune has more range, though). Secondary: Deploy/Undeploy over several seconds. Niche: High level 'unit choice' to be purchased from tech building, alternate way to capture buildings. May work for the Syndicate if it does not fit the Protectorate. Changeling Description: A 'vehicle' composed of a modular shell, scanning 'eye', and filled with nanites, the Changeling can scan any non-superheavy enemy vehicle. After several seconds, the changeling will become a facsimile of this vehicle, though with an armour reduction. This process is irreversible. Secondary: Mimic: The Changeling stops in place for several seconds, and begins scanning the enemy vehicle. At the end of this, it becomes a copy of that vehicle. Niche: High level 'unit choice' to be purchased from tech building, adds flexibility to protectorate army. Welkin Dimension Shifter Description: The Welkin is a bizarre, floating construct, crackling with unearthly energy. While unarmed, it may break weak holes in reality, shielding friendly units. This does not protect it, however. Purchased from one of the tech buildings. Secondary: Tear Reality: Creates a tear in the universe. Friendly units inside the tear cannot fire or leave, but cannot be fired upon. This does not protect the Welkin. Niche: High level 'unit choice' to be purchased from tech building, disruption of enemy forces, protection of friendly forces Electron Lance Module Description: Gives Protectorate units a cannon that fires a thin beam of electrons, designed to pass through multiple targets, at the cost of damage. Gives units affected weak weapons (even weaker then the Conventional module), but gives them line fire, and a slight range boost. Niche: Makes the Protectorate better at fighting, well, the Protectorate. That way, EP vs EP matches don't only become 'spam faster'! matches. General Protectorate aircraft visual sugestion make the wings of protectorate air units glow with st. Elmo's fire. May be linked to an specific unit or module Niche: visual effects to terrify those meatbags. Support Module Suggestions Reflex: Increase secondary range. Exterminators: Nearby weapons make targets explode (Proton weapon style) (or) Guardian Laser designator (non-stacking, long range) which debuffs armor over time (starting at 1% and ending at 100%) Hunter-Killer: Increase suppression capabilities of nearby units (A LOT) Equalizer: Boost ROF of targeted unit (non-stacking) Aggravator: Weaker Maglift Secondary. Reaper AA Submarine Description: High level submarine which consists of a Submarine hull attached to a giant gun. Health and speed lower than Eradicator and Eviscerator. Primary: Module Based AA. High damage and range, ROF somewhat lacking. Must surface to engage. Secondary: Claymoore secondary, except with slightly lower damage (type:Flak) and affects only airborne units (targeted, tracking, can be shot down). Niche: High level anti air naval Rust suggestion Make Rust deals less damage to units with hover tag. Where does it even say that Rust damages units? Accepted Infantry Design Suggestion Description: Make one of the Protectorate infantry an EVIL Tom Servo. I mean, he even has a dome already! Niche: For the lulz. Definitively a definitive Effigy Secondary: Capture Defense (targeted) Also degarrisons the target so infantry won't be captured. Will be by default, not secondary 'Weapon Auras' Description: With the sheer number of Protectorate units on the field, and the fact they have no weapon until using a module, and you can have the same units with different weapons, it will be important to know what unit has what weapon module. Model differences can't always be relied on, as the Protectorate have such massive numbers it would be easy to miss one. Maybe have units that have modules have an 'aura' (a symbol underneath them, like Tanya's eagle or Natasha's star). A unit with no 'aura' has no module (and thus no weapon), and each type of weapon has a different symbol (to make it easy to tell which unit has which weapon). Niche: Makes gameplay easier for the Protectorate. General Protectorate Vehicles Suggestion Protectorate vehicles are self destructed on pilot kill. Support Module Suggestions Interdictor: Refuels Screamers Gremlin: Attach to friendly units (burst drone style) and repairs them. Support Module Suggestions Aggressor: Light Shields: Makes Aggressors slightly better meatshields for your other units. Tracers: Radar Array: Gain a small radar array to warn of incoming aircraft (they have no weapons, however). Seeker: Nanite Burst: Weak damage upon explosion, but heals nearby friendly units instead of damaging them. Executor Tripletank: Illusionary Field: All infantry near the Tripletank appear as Aggressors, and all tanks appear as Reflex Light Tanks. Hunter Killer: Obvious Target: Draws a small fraction (5%?) of enemy shots towards itself instead of other units. Obliterator Superheavy Artillery: Reconstruction Nanites: Aggressors (but only Aggressors!) near the Obliterator are invincible (they are still, however... Aggressors) Except for the Hunter-Killer Interdictor Air Destroyer Description: An airship which looks like the Devastator but is just larger than a fighter. Does not dogfight. Primary: 4 independent Module turrets which can engage only air units. Secondary: Executor secondary, but increases speed and ROF instead of firepower and armor. Niche: High level Anti-air air unit. Tracer Secondary Description: Allows the Tracer to hide inside its shell, making it hard to see from above. It will still be painfully obvious to ground units, though. Causes the Tracer to hide in its shell, removing movement but stealthing it for air units. Niche: Secondary ability for the Tracer. Sure Aggressor Suggestion Description: Can Aggressors be the only normal Protectorate unit to have an attack without a module? Because you have so many of them, it would be hell trying to make sure they all have a module! Niche it fills: Not having to check several hundred Aggressors with each and every raid in each and every game to make sure they are armed properly. They like this, since they don’t hard counter anything Gremlin Description: Fast, claw-shaped, tiny, and worryingly vicious aerial drones. Very low health, to the point where a single fighter can down multiple Gremlins on a single run. Primary: Low-damage module weapon, with short range. Secondary: Cling-On: Clamps onto an enemy aircraft, dedicating most of its battery power to shutting it down. A single Gremlin won't even slow down a fighter, let alone down anything as big as a Kirov. However, enough Gremlins can and will completely deactivate enemy aircraft. If a Gremlin is attatched to an aircraft for too long, its batteries run out and it falls off, dead. Niche: Air Superiority Okay, yeah. Now we get to make a bunch of William Shatner references. They may change the name, though. Venus Veterancy Maybe to emphasise how unique Venus is in the Electrical Protectorate, make her the only EP unit to gain veterancy. Yeah, okay. That makes sense. Behemoth Aerial Carrier Description: A massive flying transport craft (hench the name Behemoth)based off the Geth Dropship from Mass Effect and the Phantom from Halo 2 & 3, the Behemoth is a massive craft slightly bigger than a Kirov (to fit meaningful numbers of Protectorate units, which is alot) though it has very little in the way of armament due to power constraints due to the sheer size of the engine and to power the Grav-chutes. Despite the large engines the Behemoth is only a medium speed aircraft. Weaponry: 1x Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (good against buidling and vehicles, cannot hit air units, slow to fire, poor against infantry)1x Nano-shield generator (heroic upgrade, provide an extra half-bar of health). Secondary: Grav-chutes- Player targets a specific LZ and the Behemoth can "fire" the units inside towards the area (not as a weapon, it's merely a rapid deployment device) but without harming them as the Grav-chutes envelop the deployees in a protective layer of enrgy that absorbs the impact. The Behemoth itself does not need to stop moving to deploy troops unlike other transport so it can fly in, deploy its force as it turns around and then cruise back to base. Niche it fills: Aerial transport that can move large groups of units around within its thick armor, needs to carry so many units because of the general weakness of Protectorate forces compared to that of other armies. Can be used for massive sneak offensives, bypassing enemy defences and can be a valuble distraction tool(send a Behemoth up with a ground force hanging behind and the enemy will most likely concentrate on the Behemoth, thinking you have a force hidden within it while your ground force bombards his defences from afar then moves in for the kill!). Replicator A unit that creates copies of itself by 'eating' tanks. weak but repoduces like crazy. secondary ability could be to devide like a cell and make two weaker replicaters. Holy cow, what an idea! Accepted, when we find a better name. Nightmare Blink Drone Infantry units that attack any land target by enveloping them in a swirling cloud of dark nanites. (they can only attack one unit at a time, their primary attack does NOT infect units)This slows down the effected unit and does small amounts of damage over time. The unit's Secondary ability is to teleport into a shrouded area (it cannot teleport into an area with exposed terrain) within a very large radius. The unit does not reveal any terrain (like the remote control car) so anyone who sends this protectorate unit behind enemy lines will not be able to see where they have teleported the unit to (given that this is a protectorate unit, it is paramount to suicide without backup). The unit is not created with the ability charged, and has relatively long cooldown times in between. Accepted, very nightmarish. Will be modified though. Awesome name. Drone EP sniper equivilent (would be a stretch to call it a true sniper, but it does add precission to the blunt instrament that is the Protectorate). Somewhat slow moving, slow firing and must be depolyed to attack(at which point it is stealthed). Very low attack rate(even when compared to snipers) and does less dammage per attack(don't expect 1-hit kills on infintry) but fires Sonic Shells which do universal damage and pass clean through targets without a loss of dammage. Sight and Range is comparable to artillery.Accepted as the HK 47 for now. Maybe needs a speakable name, though. Maybe Olgoi-Khorkhoi Early infiltrator, anti-infantry Many people think the Mongolian Deathworm a myth, well it´s not. A 3 meter long metal death-machine of metal covered in bright red aluminium plates it has to distinct features: short-ranged acid sprayers that will melt skin and muscles, and a mechanism that allows it to produce electric arcs that do bad stuff to people and electronics. It can dig in and out and travel below the surface, making it hard to root out when it chooses to hide. Like most protectorate abominations however it is not exactly sturdy. and/or "Death from Below" A giant 20 meter long worm-like construct of horrible power, it is a truly shocking sight. It slithers forward at 20 km/h straight but can swiftly lunge forward or erect and jump on something. It will "eat" most infantry one man at a time, killing them outright. Light vehicles will get smashed, while tanks can get away with some torn parts. Buildings will take quite some damage, although defenses are more likely to withstand it due to their armored nature. It may seem vulnerable to air units at first, but wait it can jump helicopters. Which is likely to end bad for them. As one of the high-end EP units it can take some punch, though not as much as comparable units of other factions. He'll talk to the the rest of the team about it. Eradicator Secondary Description: The Eradicator can turn its singularity generator upon itself, becoming a black hole. This drags in nearby units and causes heavy damage to them, but destroys the Eradicator to do so. Note that this also affects friendly units. Niche: Eradicator secondary. He'll sleep on it Corrosion Module Description: A module designed to use nanites to melt metal over time, units equipped with the corrosion module have very weak attacks (weaker than the conventional module). However, units struck by a unit with a corrosion module take damage over time, even after the unit that struck them is killed. Niche it fills: Expands raiding abilities for Protectorate players. They can’t add new modules. Still, they’ll look into it. Metalrain artillery sample: an artillerypiece that shoots EP infantry robots like agressors as ammo. prim: the vechile can be loaded with up to 25 robots, wich it can then shoot at enemy targets, these robots impact with the force of a horizon grenade (+-). organic ammo is not advised, as these tend to get stuck in the barrel. sec: allows the artillerypiece to deploy the leftover robots out of it's cargo. niche: weird idea. might make a protocol. (as in a turret with the ability to shoot garrisoned robots) They’ll keep this in mind as they revamp the list CPU (controling personal unit) sample: a giant sphere with a ring around it (like planets with asteroidbelts), the ring has a number of turrets on it (5/6) and is not connected to the sphere by any visible means (it floats around it) (the unit flies ByTheWay) prim; the turrets fire the weapon of whatever module is inside, the convential load is heavy shells like the obliterator (it picks up a module by drooping the sphere to the ground, like a twinblade picks up passengers, the only thing special is that the ring stays up in the air and remains operational throughout the whole procedure) sec; disembark module, the sphere drops at a much faster rate than normal, litterally crashing into the ground, destroying units around it (keep in mind that the module is disembarked, so if you do this in the middle of an enemy army, you WILL lose your module (altough you can crush an impressive amount of units)) Niche: assasination target, if you think it isn't impressive enough, make the sphere look like a giant eyeball (like sauron's fiery eye on his tower) Maybe, really cool idea, and they love the pun Category:UnitSuggestions Category:DeniedSuggestionsArchive